1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone set, and more particularly, to an earphone set with a hearing aid function that uses a digital signal processor to process electronic signals being converted from the external sound wave, thereby improving the sound quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hearing aid is an electroacoustic body-worn apparatus basically includes a microphone for receiving sound wave, an amplifier for amplifying the sound wave, and a combination of earphone and ear-mold for outputting sounds to the wearer's ear drum. Further, the amplifier allows the user to adjust the volume of the sound.
For a hearing-impaired, the use of a hearing aid is to amplify conversation sounds. However, the sound spectrum of surrounding noises may be overlapped with the sound spectrum of conversation sounds. In this case, the hearing aid amplifies the surrounding noises while amplifying the conversation sounds, and the wearer may be unable to distinguish the conversation sounds from the noises. The interference of surrounding noises will make the hearing-impaired to feel uncomfortable.
Further, the hearing aid has a certain dimension and must be partially inserted into the wearer's ear canal to occupy a part of the space of the ear canal. Certain ear-mold of hearing aids covers the whole ear canal so that the ear of the hearing-impaired has no room to wear an extra earphone for hearing music or radio program.
Due to wear a hearing aid, the hearing-impaired cannot wear an extra earphone on his ears, and the conventional hearing aids cannot eliminate the interference of surrounding noises for providing a high quality of sound, therefore, it is desirable to provide an earphone set that eliminates the aforesaid problems.